Prometelo
by TheBlanck
Summary: Fueron horas de angustia, demasiadas para su gusto y tal vez por eso hizo que él le hiciera esa promesa, de que siempre volvería. [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Lime.

* * *

**Promételo.**

Fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo que hizo que notara su presencia, el detonante de su primer movimiento: Correr hacia él y abrazarlo, intentando compensar todas las horas que pasó en angustia, llena de nervios, sin noticias, sola… Esperando que él volviera.

Minato se limito a abrazarla, en silencio, escuchando los sollozos reprimidos que Kushina intentaba ocultar, le había preocupado, no hacía falta que ella lo dijera.

– Idiota – Le dijo en un tono muy bajo, demasiado como para que el pudiera percatarse de que le hablaba, liberando un poco la frustración que la había atormentado durante horas.

Él era el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, el genio, pero ella no podía evitar preocuparse, sentir ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que atravesaba las puertas de la aldea, sabiendo que iba hacia el campo de batalla, hacia una guerra, sin saber si volvería a verlo. Ellos eran ninjas, vivían el día a día, con sueños de un mañana incierto.

– ¡Minato, idiota ´ttbane! – Volvió a decir esta vez mas alto, con la voz quebrada, hundiendo un golpe en su pecho, sin importarle las heridas que él pudiera tener – Kakashi me lo dijo, tu escuadrón fue atacado, no habían rastros de supervivientes – Continuo ella, volviendo a abrazarlo, temiendo perderlo si llegaba a soltarlo.

– Lo siento, lamento haberte preocupado Kushina –Dijo Minato, acariciando su largo cabello.

– Lo sé – Dijo cerca de sus labios, instantes antes de besarlo, un contacto que anhelaba, que necesitaba, una irracional confirmación de que había vuelto con ella, que no había muerto.

Minato se dejo hacer, en el momento en que sintió como Kushina bajaba el cierre de su chaleco, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba y el, luego de estar en un campo de batalla, viendo gente salir herida, viendo a la muerte hacer estragos, necesitaba perderse en ella, en su rojo cabello, en su aroma y en sus ojos, aquellos que lo tranquilizaban como nada podía hacerlo, necesitaba olvidar los horrores vistos, necesitaba un consuelo que solo Kushina podía ofrecerle.

El chaleco terminó en un rincón, así como también lo hizo su camisa, mientras Kushina se detuvo a verlo, observando los golpes y moratones que marcaban el torso de Minato, lentamente pasando por ellos su mano, en una lenta caricia, intentando sanarlo, repitiendo la misma acción luego con sus labios, besando el golpe que adornaba su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que Minato soltara un quejido.

– Lo sien… – Minato no le dejo terminar, se apodero de sus labios en cuanto le dio la oportunidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para invadir con su lengua.

El beso continuo unos instantes, separándose cuando Minato comenzó a despojarla de su ropa, quitando su camisa, para bajar por su cuello besándola, acariciando sus costados, mientras Kushina entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, enroscando una de sus piernas en torno a él, acercándolo cada vez más a ella.

Poco a poco llegaron a la habitación, dejando un rastro de ropa, donde terminaron uno sobre el otro, devorándose con demanda, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro mientras se poseían, para terminar entre susurros y gemidos, llegando al éxtasis, saciando su necesidad de estar con el otro, disipando todo el miedo y la preocupación que horas antes se había apoderado del cuerpo de ambos.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron en la cama, Kushina sobre el pecho de Minato, sintiendo la respiración del otro, adormilados, intentando dormir para dar por finalizado ese fatídico día, sin embargo antes de que Minato pudiera dormirse Kushina hablo:

– ¿Minato? – Dijo con una voz llena de duda.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió el, abriendo sus cansados parpados.

– ¿Podrías prometerme algo? – Era su tímida pregunta, sintiéndose terriblemente tonta, vulnerable en más de un sentido, algo que solo con él se permitía.

– Depende de lo que sea – Fue su respuesta, dándole una mirada curiosa sobre que era aquello que quería que le prometiera, invitándola a hablar.

– Prométeme que vas a volver, no importa que suceda, promete que no vas a dejarme sola – Dijo aferrándose a él, volviendo a recordar lo que sintió cuando recibió la noticia del ataque, el dolor de posiblemente haberlo perdido.

– Lo prometo, no planeo dejarte sola – Dijo Minato inmediatamente, devolviendo el abrazo en el que ella lo envolvía.

Nunca la abandonaría, siempre la protegería, aunque tuviera que dar su vida en el proceso, esa fue la promesa con que la que ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño, una promesa que Minato mantuvo hasta esa noche, la noche donde el Kyubi ataco la aldea, esa noche donde murió por proteger su aldea, a sus habitantes, a su hijo y por protegerla a ella.

* * *

Nota del Autor: ¡Hola! Realmente no se si hay OoC en cuanto a Kushina, ya que ella no es de las que se rompen fácilmente, aunque me pareció que si algo le llegara a pasar a Minato, el impacto en ella seria grande, dramático por decirlo de alguna manera y quise retratarlo de esa manera, si lo hay me disculpo de antemano u.u

¿Me merezco un Review?

Gracias por leer. TheBlanck.


End file.
